Different but Same
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pemimpin negara kecil bernama Konoha dan juga seorang kepala kepolisian disana. Bersama dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil Sasuke Uchiha saat ia berada diantara hidup dan mati. "Teme, kau mau mengabulkan 3 permintaanku?" /Slight SasuxNaru/ Chapter, 0


**.**

**Different but Same**

Naruto © Masakishi

AU, Genben, Char Death

Angst / Friendship / Romance (in future)

SasuxFem!Naru

.

**Chapter 0, Your Death**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto, salah satu dari anggota kepolisian di Konoha yang memilik pangkat cukup tinggi di sana. Bukan hanya karena nama keluarganya yang merupakan pejabat penting di Konoha yang membuatnya menyandang jabatan yang tinggi di kepolisian itu, tetapi memang prestasinya yang cukup membanggakan di jajaran itu.

Ia terkenal sebagai anak yang periang dan juga supel, memiliki banyak sekali teman dan juga beberapa penggemar. Saat usianya beranjak 24 tahun, ia sudah menyandang gelar kepala polisi di Konoha—tanpa mendapatkan bantuan dari ayahnya yang merupakan kepala negara saat itu.

"Hei, Sasuke-teme!" walaupun jabatannya saat itu sudah sampai ke pangkat paling tinggi untuk usianya, tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan perbedaan pangkat itu—ia tetap berada di sekeliling teman-temannya—sahabatnya, dan tetap bersikap seperti Namikaze Naruto yang dulu. Seperti sekarang, dengan pakaiannya yang cukup rapi, ia berlari sambil membawa sebuah berkas menuju ke seseorang yang berambut model pantat ayam—yah, itu yang selalu ia katakana tentang model rambut pemuda itu, dan mata yang berwarna hitam onyx.

"Hn—ada apa dobe…"

"Traktir aku makan ramen dong, kau baru saja menyelesaikan satu kasus bukan?" tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, pemuda itu menatap eksistensi di depannya—seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya yang terdekat daripada yang lainnya.

Orang yang paling ia percaya…

"Sebelum kau menjadi kepala polisi, kau sudah lebih banyak memecahkan kasus daripada aku—dan apakah aku pernah meminta traktir?" menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak mengembungkan pipinya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Itukan karena kau tidak minta—"

"Lagipula uangmu lebih banyak dariku dobe, apakah pantas kau memintaku mentraktirmu?" Sasuke mengambil gelas yang teko kaca yang berada di bawah Coffee mix, dan menuangkan cairan hitam pekat itu ke salah satu cangkir yang ada di sana. Menyerupnya, mencoba merasakan rasa pahit yang langsung menguasai rongga mulutnya.

"Ayolah—kalau tidak temani saja, aku akan bayar sendiri!"

Mata itu menatap bingung ke arah eksistensi yang berada di depannya. Untuk apa ia memintanya menemaninya—tidak seperti biasa, dan itu membuatnya curiga akan kelakuan dari sang pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Surat itu lagi?"

Dan raut wajah itu tampak berubah gugup dan juga bingung—menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk dan hanya diam sambil melihat kearah lainnya. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke berkesimpulan jika apa yang dikatakan olehnya itu benar.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Naruto mendapatkan surat gelap yang mengancam akan membunuhnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Bukan karena merasa tidak ada yang benci padanya—tetapi, sebagai seorang polisi, tentu saja akan banyak penjahat yang mengincar nyawanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta pengawalan dari ayahmu? Kurasa, pengawalan dari bodyguard ayahmu akan membuatmu aman…"

"Aman dan terikat—" menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan surat kaleng yang dimaksud. Dengan segera mengambil dari tangan pemuda itu untuk membaca surat ancaman yang terkirim untuk kesekian kalinya itu, "—lagipula aku tidak ingin ayah khawatir denganku…"

…

"Kalau denganmu, tidak akan mungkin terikat!"

"Aku bukan bodyguardmu dobe—" empat persimpangan sudah muncul di atas kepala Sasuke saat itu—dan Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan tawa ringan.

"Nee, Sasuke—" Naruto menatap Sasuke saat tawanya terhenti, ia hanya tersenyum dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam bermarga Uchiha itu, "—untuk sekali saja, aku ingin mendengarmu memanggil namaku, seperti dulu!"

"Haruskah? Aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu dobe…"

"Ayolah teme!"

…

Semuanya tampak seperti film yang rusak, terus menerus terputar di dalam kepalanya tanpa henti. Nafasnya tampak memburu, mencoba untuk mengambil nafas yang seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya, Uchiha Sasuke tampak berlari—mencoba untuk mencari sosok sahabat yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih sempat bercanda gurau dengannya. Dan sekarang—saat mereka berjalan bersama untuk mencari tempat makan, yang ia temukan adalah sosok Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Kekhawatiran tampaknya sudah cukup terlihat jelas di pancaran matanya. Buliran keringat dan nafas yang memburu tidak menghentikannya untuk berlari dan terus mencari sosok itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menemukan sosok itu—dalam keadaan selamat dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya.

"Dobe—kau dimana!"

BANG! BANG!

Suara dua tembakan yang menggema itu tampak membuat nafasnya tercekat. Seolah-olah oksigen dihalangi untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Firasatnya semakin tidak menentu, ia hanya berharap kalau apa yang ia dengar dan ia fikirkan tidaklah sama._ 'Naruto akan baik-baik saja' _kata-kata itu yang membuatnya tetap terus bergerak dan mencari sosok Naruto saat itu.

Menoleh pada satu buah gang kecil yang ada di dekatnya, firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia harus berbelok secepat mungkin dan menemukan sosok pemuda yang ia cari ada di ujung lorong itu.

Dan ternyata benar—yang ia temukan adalah sosok Naruto yang sudah tergeletak, dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya—dua tembakan tepat mengenai paru-parunya dan juga livernya. Hei, bagaimanapun Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang jenius yang bisa tahu kira-kira bagian mana yang tertembak pada pemuda itu.

"O—oi dobe, bertahanlah!"

"…me…" suara itu membuat pemuda di depannya tampak menolehd an menemukan mata beriris biru tampak terbuka meskipun samar. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan di tubuh Naruto saat itu.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan, sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu—" mengambil handphone di celananya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan jasnya dan mengikatnya pada luka yang diderita oleh Naruto saat itu, "—pegang ini kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan pendarahanmu…"

"Oi… teme…"

"Disini Uchiha Sasuke—aku ingin meminta bantuan, panggilkan ambulance sekarang, Namikaze Naruto terluka, aku butuh pertolongan sekarang juga!" suaranya tampak menyiratkan kepanikan yang cukup bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Tetapi, alih-alih membuatnya tenang—Naruto malah tertawa dan membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya dengan bingung, "apa yang lucu dobe?"

"Kau—" masih tertawa, dan terdengar lemah—sedetik kemudian tawanya tergantikan batuk yang menyiksa dan darah keluar dari mulutnya, "—bukan sepertimu saja, yang… tidak bersikap tenang dan panik seperti ini…"

"Tidak akan ada orang yang tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini—kecuali orang yang bodoh sepertimu yang masih sempat tertawa saat keadaanmu seperti ini," melihat tangan Naruto yang tidak lagi menekan lukanya, ia langsung menggantikannya dan mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan di kedua luka, "pegang yang benar dobe—"

"Sasuke—" memegang tangan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, Naruto menatap sang pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama itu dan tersenyum, "—kau mau mengabulkan 3 permintaanku bukan? Untuk kali ini saja!"

…

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu diam—akan kulakukan…"

"Tentu—" Naruto tampak mencoba untuk bangkit, duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada di dekatnya. Tangannya kembali mencoba untuk menekan lukanya dan menatap lelah pada satu-satunya orang di sana, "—pertama, gantikan posisiku sebagai kepala polisi, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat…"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu bodoh—jangan katakan hal itu seolah kau akan—"

"Tidak apa-apa," tertawa dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangannya yang semakin kabur dan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Rasa sakit semakin terasa pada Naruto, kalau bisa berharap—ia ingin segera mengakhiri rasa sakit ini, "kau yang paling tahu teme—bukankah kau orang jenius yang bisa tahu… apakah tembakan itu mematikan atau tidak…"

…

"Bahkan orang bodoh sepertiku tahu kalau aku tidak akan—*uhuk* selamat…" Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu, tanpa bisa membantah apapun. Ia tahu—sejak ia melihat kondisi Naruto pertama kali ia tahu kalau pemuda ini tidak akan bertahan. Peluru sudah menembus paru-parunya, bahkan sangat ajaib Naruto bisa bergerak dan berbicara seperti ini.

"Yang kedua—aku ingin mendengarmu memanggil namaku, untuk sekali ini… dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya," Sasuke tampak menatap mata biru milik Naruto dan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat di wajahnya. Beberapa kali mulut itu terbuka tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari Sasuke. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap kearah Naruto dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, walaupun kau lebih cocok dipanggil sebagai dobe, Naruto—"

"Sampai kapanpun kau memang menyebalkan Sasuke-teme!" menjulurkan lidahnya, tampak masih sempat untuk bercanda dan menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sementara sang pemuda berambut raven tampak hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya yang sedikit dipaksakan. Remasan dari tangan Naruto yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu tampak kesakitan.

"Tch—dimana mereka, apa yang membuat mereka cukup lama…"

"Oi teme—ada satu lagi permintaanku kalau otakmu masih berjalan seperti biasa, jadi jangan bergerak kemanapun—" Naruto menahan Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkannya dan mencari bantuan. Karena gerakan yang gegabah hanya akan membuat keadaan Naruto semakin parah.

"Baiklah—apa permintaanmu yang terakhir…"

…

Tangannya bergerak, mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Menggerakkannya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke—menggenggamkannya pada tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya tepat di depan dadanya.

Sebuah pistol—

"Ap—"

"Aku ingin—kau mengakhiri rasa sakit ini, untukku… teme…" saat itu tubuh Sasuke menegang. Pegangannya pada pistol itu mendingin, besi itu tampak seperti balok es yang membuat tangannya mati rasa, tidak bisa bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jangan bercanda dobe…"

"Apakah aku tampak bercanda?" menggenggam lebih erat tangan dingin itu, walaupun Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto yang gemetar, tetapi ia tahu—apa yang Naruto inginkan bukanlah sebuah permainan, atau permintaan yang tidak mendasar. Ia tahu Naruto menginginkannya, tetapi—kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus dia yang menarik pelatuk ini dan mengakhiri hidup dari pemuda di depannya saat ini, "…kumohon Sasuke…"

Kali ini ia sadar—getaran yang ia rasakan saat ini bukanlah berasal dari Naruto. Ia tahu—tangannyalah yang gemetar, tidak bisa menarik pelatuk itu. Ia tidak mungkin bisa—tidak pada pemuda ini, tidak pada Namikaze Naruto, tidak sampai kapanpun…

Tetapi—

BANG!

—pada akhirnya ia tahu, bahwa keegoisan Narutolah yang mengalahkan semuanya…

Dan saat ia sadar, hujan tampak turun dan membasahi apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, menghapus darah yang mengotorinya, dan menyamarkan cairan hangat yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya saat itu. Dan hanya dua kata yang ia dengar sebelum nyawa itu melayang, yang hanya ditujukan padanya saat itu.

'_Terima kasih—Sasuke…'_

**.**

**End (?)**

**.**

Ga kok :p ini masih **bersambung** fokus awal emang nunjukin kalau Naruto mati :) karena nanti di chapter 2 itu…. *uhuk* daripada spoiler mending di end sampe sini ^ ^;

Minta Review ya Minna :D maaf kalau jelek, soalnya ini ffic Naruto pertama ^ ^;


End file.
